The First Threat
by Alexandre Dumas
Summary: At the closing of Albus's first year at Hogwarts, the Wizarding World is in rising tension after an attack on the Ministry leaves many students alarmed, worried, and scared.


The atmosphere at Hogwarts had changed. As Albus slowly walked down the stairs to the great hall he quickly noticed the majority of paintings missing their occupier. He entered the hall and was met with silence. Taking his seat at the Gryffindor table next to Rose did he finally realize the source of distress. Quickly he took up the copy of the Daily Prophet and read the headline:

ATTACK ON MINISTRY LEAVES 14 DEAD

Thoughts racing through his mind including the safety of his parents he read the rest of the article:

 _ **The attack began at 6:38 am targeting the Auror's office. In light of the recent attacks on the British Wizarding Community (see previous articles for details) the whole Wizarding World is on edge. From the mass muggle killings in _ (confirmed works of wizards) to the assassination the head of the Wizengamot court, and now, the attack on the Ministry itself. Governments all around the world are distrustful of each other as Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt looks for the Government or group responsible. "This is not what our world should like, or how it should continue. Whoever is responsible for this attack will be found and be punished accordingly." A comment from the Minister who was not injured in the attack. Among the dead were 3 Aurors, 2 visitors, and 9 workers from various departments. Names are not to be released until further notice. The Minister vows to have results in three days' time as an anonymous worker commented, "A terrible disaster has happened and the prime suspects are the Egyptian Ministry who-"**_

Disgusted and worried Albus threw down the paper. Now with his first year drawing to a close at Hogwarts, Albus had thoroughly enjoyed Hogwarts and viewed it as his second home. The walls seemed to whisper to him as he had learned its secrets from his father who learned it by his grandfather. Looking up at the Staff Table the empty seat of Headmistress McGonagall only increased the hopelessness as Professor Longbottom, professor of Herbology, whispered to Professor Violet. He continued to scan the rest of the table until he made eye contact with Hagrid who greeted him with a cheery yet distant smile.

"I'm sure your dads alright, Albus" Rose said comfortingly.

"Thanks." Albus said absentmindedly. "This isn't how the world is supposed to be, is it?" He asked.

Rose had nothing to offer.

Finally much to the relief of everyone the mail had arrived pouring in an unusual amount of owls arrived swooping down to their owner. At last Albus's came plopping down in front of him. As he untied the letter he noticed the obvious handwriting of his father which filled him with relief.

 _Albus,_

 _No doubt you have heard of the attack on the Ministry and I immediately wanted to let you know that I am perfectly unharmed. Take care of yourself._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Although relieved, Albus was annoyed by how little information his dad sent him. The noise level of the Great Hall had risen considerably now as everyone had heard from parents.

"Do you think they have cancelled classes?" Rose asked aimlessly

"I dunno." Albus replied distracted by Professor Longbottom hurrying across the Hall to the Ravenclaw table with a letter in his hand.

Within seconds a loud wailing arose from the Ravenclaw table which caused the Great Hall to reform to silence. A girl, who Albus did not recognize, screaming with tears running down her face was being quickly escorted by Professor Longbottom from the hall. As soon as the crying was cut off by the doors whispering quickly ensued.

"Students! After the incident today, the Headmistress has asked for you to be told that the schedule will not be changed. Classes are still on and will begin as planned." Professor Violet, teacher of Charms, announced in a booming voice cutting of the whispers.

Moans and cries of disappointed rang out.

"It's not like they are going to let us run the grounds with a day off," A boy named Peter said loudly.

He quickly gathered his things and marched off to class with many students grudgingly and still in shock followed him.

Rose and I eventually packed our things and headed to Charms along with the other Gryffindor first years accompanied by the Hufflepuff first years.


End file.
